Bucks County Mutant Baby
The was a bizarre humanoid entity reportedly sighted by a witness known only as "HT" in the Autumn of 1990. The sighting allegedly took place in Bucks County, Pennsylvania, when HT was walking home from a friend's house at dusk. The creature was described as resembling a one-year-old human child with "empty" eyes and a disturbing grin. HT claimed that its hairless body was covered in some kind of liquid or glaze. It reportedly moved by dragging itself along the ground with its muscular arms while its nearly vestigial legs dragged behind it. *'Eyewitness Testimony:' HT is the only known witness to the creature. No one else in the surrounding area claimed to have witnessed anything similar. HT claimed that the creature emerged from some bushes, crawled across the road, and finally fled into the backyard behind a nearby house. *'Demonic Entity:' Lon Strickler of Phantoms and Monsters suggested that the infant may have been demonically possessed rather than mutated. However, this is a rather unfalsifiable hypothesis. |-|-= These tabs have been minimized. |-|Account #1= Before I begin, I would like to say I am actually a skeptic and try to rationalize what I feel is not rational. That being said, most, if not all of my first-hand odd experiences occurred before I was an adult. I am now 31 and what I remember of this incident is still quite vivid. I am simply looking for the truth, so I hope you understand that what I am about to share is 100% factual, not embellished in the slightest. I hope you or someone else can shed some light on what I actually saw here. Back in 1990 I was a 16-year-old high school kid and athlete, with a normal middle class family living in a suburban middle class neighborhood in Bucks County, PA. I remember it being in Autumn because there were leaves all over the ground and the crisp air is still fresh in my memory. I had just finished hanging out at a friend's house just down the road from mine. It was about 7PM or so as it was dusk, about the time the street lights starting to come on. The neighborhood I lived in was a medium-sized development built just after WWII. Everyone knew everyone, and traffic was light due to the road ended at the edge of the woods. As I was walking home I noticed something dash out of the bushes on the left side of the road. It moved rather quickly, but in a strange manner. My first instinct was that it was an injured dog, possibly hit by a car and dragging it's hind legs. Even though it was still far ahead of me, it startled me and I stopped dead in my tracks. As I did so, it stopped in the middle of the road. I then got a very good look at it. It was a baby. I remember thinking 'how the f**k did this baby manage to crawl out of a house and in to the middle of the road?'. I started to quickly make my way towards it in order to get it off the street. I remember being panicked, but somewhat amused and bewildered as I trotted towards it. As I got nearer, I started to realize that what I was running towards, and what I was looking at, was not what a normal 'baby.' At least that was what I thought just before I suddenly froze. The 'baby' snapped it's head around and, with it's weird empty eyes, stared at me with a maniacal grin. I just looked at it, waiting for it's next move. At the same time, I was thinking I'd better haul off in the opposite direction. I backed off several feet, but continued to watch this aberration. It was about the size of a 1-year-old child, but naked and totally hairless. It had muscular arms and weird short legs that dragged behind it. It also looked wet and shiny, like a glaze or thick oil was put on it. After several seconds, it quickly scurried away with it's stumpy legs dragging back and forth behind it. It crossed the street, then through the yard of a house, but quickly disappeared. I figured it made it's way into the woods behind the house. I stood there motionless and shocked. In fact, I leaned against a mailbox post until I regained my composure. When I did, I felt like I needed to get home as soon as possible and sprinted in that direction. When I got home, I went directly into my room. I didn't even eat dinner and told my mom that I wasn't feeling well. I was in a strange mood for several weeks after that. Anyway, the story doesn't end there. A few years later, I was told that the woman who had lived in the house where the deformed baby dragged itself into, was thought to have dementia. She would often call the police and accuse the neighbor kids of breaking in to her home and hiding in the basement. The police would investigate, but never found any evidence. I don't what eventually happened to her, but I wonder if the 'baby' may have been antagonizing her and living in her basement? Have you ever seen or heard about anything like this? Thanks for reading. HT sichttps://www.phantomsandmonsters.com/2017/04/spawn-from-hell.html Category:All entries Category:Beings Category:Isolated incidents Category:United States Category:Pennsylvania